


Loving Your Body

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Horatius loves Cassius’ cock almost as much as he loves Cassius.Kinktober prompt: Cock Worship - Cassius/Screwface





	Loving Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a hopeful future after the series end!

Cassius rarely felt nervous, a suave playboy since birth with a charming smile that could get him through any obstacles he had to face. Growing older humbled a man, he supposed. Running his hands up and down his thighs, slowly parting them for his boyfriend to kneel in between. 

Horatius was beautiful and Cassius regretted his past immaturity for bullying and calling the lowDrafters names. Horatius was a beautiful name and he couldn’t even remember how he came to sully it with a remark on the frown of a teenager. He probably didn’t even make an attempt to learn it, for the moment he had, he couldn’t stop saying it. It rolled of his tongue easily, like honey for a sore throat. Horatius. He could say it all day. 

Sure, it had been hard to work it in organically, the rest of the party all reminding him of his bashful teenage years when trying. But slowly it had stuck and the other had learnt to embrace it as well. 

A warm hand slowly trailed up Cassius dick, golden eyes fixated on the movement and how Cassius reacted. He was far from a pro, not wit the same finesse as a Rose or the force of other Gold’s he had encountered. But it was sincere. Loving. And Cassius couldn’t think of anything better than that. 

The hand didn’t fit around his member, a small gap between his thumb and fingers showing off the girth of Cassius member. It was thick, felt heavy in Horatius hand. He used his other hand to hold onto the base, angling the cock towards his face as he pursed his lips, kissing the tip sweetly and his tongue dater out to lick up the pre-come bubbling out of the slit. 

Cassius, careful not to startle the serenity of the man in front of him, held his lover’s cheek in his hand. His thumb gently caressed the soft skin as the fingers messed up his light locks. Humming, Horatius continued his slow motions, sensually jerking him off. He moved his face a few centimetres from the tip, now looking for eye contact between the two. 

“I want you,” he sighed, never stopping his hand. Cassius melted at the sight, the sweet and soft voice muddling his brain into nothing but love. Were heart-eyes a thing, then Horatius had them. 

Dipping down his head again, eyes still set on the other’s he took the tip into his mouth, the head slowly enveloped in the moist heat of his tongue and cheeks. He made lewd noises moving down the member, whining at the thickness filling him. He pulled back before it hit his throat, carefully letting it slip out from his lips as he held onto it with both his hands. 

Preparing for his administrations, Horatius licked long stripes from the base to the tip, the cock in his hands twitching as he did. Cassius was fully hard now and leaking. But Horatius went slow, as if he wanted to savour the taste and feeling as much as possible. 

When he had coated it in layers of spit, he went back to such the head into his mouth again, resting it on his tongue before sucking lightly. A shudder went through Cassius body and he kept rubbing circles over the cheek, his other hand back to feeling up his thigh as a distraction. 

Horatius knew how much Cassius enjoyed this, the worship making him feel like a god among mortals, a luxurious man served by his people. He had to keep fixated on the face of his lover to feel grounded, not drowning in the pleasure he was feeling. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he slurred. With a mouthful, Horatius tried to speak, sending vibrations up his cock. The praise got to him more than he wanted it to. As if he _needed_ it.

The cock now filled his mouth fully, bumping against the back of his throat as he bobbed up and down slowly, his warm hands stimulating what he was yet to swallow down. And he kept going, opening his throat up as best as he could. 

He gagged a few times, the walls clinging to the head of the cock deliciously and Cassius leaned his head back, the hand in his thigh moving to support his weight onto the bed. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sweet motions as the mouthed bobbed up and down, up and down. 

Horatius hollowed out his cheeks, applying suction as soon as he had gotten the cock down his throat, almost down to the base. It twitched in his mouth, the taste of pre-come lacing his tongue as he moved. It felt heavenly and with one hand still around the base of Cassius’ dick, the other moved down to touch his own. It was already erect, sticking out from his body and leaking fluids down to his balls. Using it as lubrication, he picked up speed, moaning slightly from the much needed stimulation.

Cassius opened one of his eyes and saw that Horatius had now closed his own eyes, lapping and slurping down his cock a few centimetres from the base. The serene look on his face, slack jaw and relaxed movements, had him look like an angel filled with pleasure. 

Sometimes Cassius wondered if he would be able to come from deepthroating his dick alone, thing back the other’s hands to just service him and see if he could bring himself to orgasm hands free. But he was too shy to ask. Having such a good man servicing him like this was enough for now. He wasn’t going to get greedy now. 

A last gag was heard when he reached the base, stilling himself as he stayed down and let his throat contract around the full length in his mouth after a minute or so of adjusting, he let up to get some air into his lungs. Tears had formed in his eyes, not yet spilling. In that moment, Cassius was sure he would pay anything to whoever made Golds able to hold their breath for so long. 

Then Horatius sped up, bobbing himself up and down the full length, sometimes just keeping the head inside to lap at the slit before swallowing it down gingerly again. The hand working his own dick was following along, the pace quickening as he went. Cassius let himself go free, relaxing into the pleasure washing over him and gently thrusting up to meet the awaiting throat. It resulted in some more gagging, but Horatius never let up, kept going as some involuntary tears rolled down his cheeks. 

First, it had made Cassius scared he had hurt the man, or that he was putting too much pressure too quickly for the other to adjust, but he knew better now. He wiped them away with his thumb, smiling fondly at the man now making eye contact again. 

His eyes were hooded, pleasure taking over as he kept swallowing down the cock. The lewd noises intensified and with the kept eye contact, Cassius felt himself suddenly nearing his peak quicker than expected. 

Trying his hardest, Cassius made sure his thrusts remained shallow, never more than the other was prepared for. Not that he couldn’t take it. He had made if clear many times that he was fully capable of handling some rough play. 

Horatius seemed to get the idea when Cassius closed his eyes and his muscles flexed under his skin. He sped up, socking harder and his noises has heard louder. 

“I’m- Oh, Jove, that’s good-... I’m close...” Cassius’ voice rose as his fingers made a mess of the other’s hair, gripping and releasing for some sort of support. He threw back his head, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed and breathes hard. When he let out an animalistic growl and doubled over, Horatius pulled off his cock, resting it on his tongue as he furiously pumped it with his free hand. 

The come filled up his mouth and he kept licking at the bottom of the shaft, then moving back to let the last few spurts streak his face. Some stuck in his eyelashes, dripping down his cheek and his hair got sticky with the fluids. Cassius looked down to see the blissful face as Horatius stroked himself to completion, his face screwed up in pleasure as his cock painted his torso and Cassius’ legs with pearly come. 

Making a scene of it, he locked eyes with Cassius as he swallowed down the come in his mouth, pleasely humming. His tongue darted out to catch the few drops he had missed on his lips and then he looked up, eyes still hooded and smiling like a pixie finally getting a fix he had needed. Cassius’ cock twitched, the oversensitivity of age keeping him from going hard again. 

His hands reached out and cupped Horatius’ face, bringing him closer to kiss. He tasted of his own salty spend and his boyfriend’s wonderfully sweet taste, mingling together into something Cassius had grown to love. He loved this man more than anything else.


End file.
